Finding the Right One
by brilliantmemories
Summary: “Gary leaves Petey to fend on his own, promising that one day he'll come back. But while he's gone Petey's feelings have changed completely and finds himself with someone else." A GaryxEdward slash. If you don't like slash, stay away.
1. The Parting Glance

**Title: **"Finding the Right One"

**Pairing:** GaryxPetey & PeteyxEdward

**Rating:** T

**Summary_: _**_"Gary leaves Petey to fend on his own, promising that one day he'll come back. But while he's gone Petey's feelings have changed completely and finds himself with someone else."_

**Authors Notes:** Yes, this is very short but I wrote it in my book while I was sitting in a car, driving around Vancouver. The other chapters are longer, please enjoy this for now.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

**Chapter 1- A New Acquaintance**

"No! Gary!" Pete Kowalski cried from behind the metal gates of Bullworth Academy. Gary Smith looked over his shoulder at the small, innocent boy. A single tear slipped from his scarred eye as he trudged into the darkness. He glanced over one more to time to remember his Petey's tear stained face. Petey knew this look immediately.

It was the parting glance.

He slumped next to the cold, iron bars, hugging his knees.

_Why did he have to leave? Why…? _Petey whispered in his head over and over again. The night dragged as Petey curled up in a ball, falling against the cold concrete. Unable to stop the tears, he subsided into unconsciousness.

Petey opened his tired eyes. The blinding sunlight shined in his face for a mere second before a brawny figure concealed the light. A navy blazer with beige blue slacks leaned over him. Once he got a closer look at his face, he stumbled backwards, avoiding his stare.

"Are you okay?" Petey noticed a hint of concern in his childish voice. Behind the glasses, a pair of kinder eyes spoke to him.

"Uh…yes, well no… Edward Seymour?" Pete sucked in a breath. Gary had left him, of course everything wasn't okay. The prefect looked at him with curious, brown eyes.

"What happened between you and Gary?" he smirked. Petey didn't mean for his jaw to drop, he was just amazed how he knew it was between him and Gary. But no, he could not let Edmund know the truth

"Nothing," Petey replied smugly.

"Then may I ask why you were you sleeping near the gate, Petey?"

"Shut up! Don't you _dare_ call me Petey! It's Pete to you!"

"Oh right, I forgot your _boyfriend_ called you that." He laughed. Petey snarled as he jumped up and ran past him with a cold expression. Edward grimaced at his action and spun around, taking pursuit after the boy. Glancing over his shoulder, Petey tripped clumsily. Edward jumped on his back roughly and twisted his fingers in Petey's burgundy hair. Just the way Gary did when he kissed him.

"No! Edward! Stop, please!" Petey wailed. Still sitting on his back, he released Petey's hair. Frowning, he pulled back Petey's ear to his lips.

"Tell me tonight at twilight, near the gates, what happened to your _lover_," he empathized, "or I'll find you." It sounded more like a threat than a command. He swallowed as Edmund hoisted his self off of Petey and walked away. Petey wiped away his tears and ran off to class.


	2. Classroom Rumors

**Title: **"Finding the Right One"

**Pairing:** GaryxPetey & PeteyxEdward

**Rating:** T

**Summary_: _**_"Gary leaves Petey to fend on his own, promising that one day he'll come back. But while he's gone Petey's feelings have changed completely and finds himself with someone else."_

**Authors Notes:** Okay, a tad bit longer. I'm so used ot writing One Shots that my chapters are very short, so sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

**Chapter 2 – Classroom Rumors**

"So, Kowalski, where's your boyfriend?" the rich snobby boy, Derby, whispered amusingly from behind his seat. From all of the seats, why did he choose the second last row..?

_Ignore him Pete. Twelve times eighteen equals… two hundred and sixteen. _Petey's mind dwelled on his homework while the teasing from his classmate was bothering him.

"Did you two break up?" he snickered, "or wait, did it finally dawn on him that doing it with –"

"Shut up, Derby!" Pete growled, "Go back to whacking off your boyfriend behind the desks."

"At least I have someone I can pleasure," Derby snapped back. Petey flinched and looked up from his work, seeing Mr. Hattrick reading a book. From this year, Petey had noticed Bif's skin was always scarlet in class and he was always biting his lip. While Derby's left hand was always behind the table, his shoulder shaking. Pete glanced behind him, noticing that Bif was blushing as usual, while Derby's hand was behind the table, out of sight.

"How much do you pay him, Bif?" Petey scowled.

"Fuck you, Kowalski." The tension in the air was rising.

"You know what, Kowalski?" Derby whispered.

"What?" Petey was fully turned around now, staring down the snob.

"I'm not surprised that psycho left you. Where is he now, Happy Volts? I bet he is, oh he'll get what's coming to him." Derby grinned, "I wonder if any of his inmates will do to him what he did to you. Oh boy, maybe he'll replace you. Ah yes, Gary and his prison mate. Oh what fun they'll have in their cells. Maybe he won't miss you when he comes back."

"If he returns," Bif added.

"Hah! Yeah and-" Derby stopped in mid sentence, his shoulder still. Derby's face hardened and he threw a dirty look at Bif, who was as red as a tomato. Bif threw his head on his desk.

"I'm sorry. You forgot to stop…" he whispered.

Petey turned around, frowning in disgust. Then again, Gary used to do that before he left. Petey fought back the tears as he finished the math sheet.


	3. The Truth & The Letter

**Title: **"Finding the Right One"

**Pairing:** GaryxPetey & PeteyxEdward

**Rating:** T

**Summary_: _**_"Gary leaves Petey to fend on his own, promising that one day he'll come back. But while he's gone Petey's feelings have changed completely and finds himself with someone else."_

**Authors Notes:** Still getting longer, I just LOVE this chapter. I wrote the letters as a seperate thing at firts, but then I found out I accidently wrote it on the next page so I put them in with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

**Chapter 3 – The Truth & The Letter**

Petey glowered as he sat on his bed he looked as Gary's and frowned. _Why did he leave? He had no reason to…_ Petey pondered at the thought. Did he do anything to upset him?

_Beep Beep Beep Beep,_ his alarm went off. It was time for him to meet Edward. Glancing out the window he smiled, it was twilight, Gary's favorite time of the day. Whenever it was twilight they would go exploring. Running along the streams of Bullworth town, sneaking into New Coventry, all of it _was_ old fashioned fun. As he pushed the doors open, it dawned on him. He would have to tell Edward every single little detail… _everything._

He could feel the blood drain from his face. Quickly, he jogged to the Academy gates. Edward was waiting for him, prefect uniform and all. He pushed his glasses up. He couldn't tell, but Petey swore he saw Edward beam at his arrival.

"So you actually showed," he pressed his lips together firmly, "Surprising…"

"So what? Ask what you were going to ask, Edward. Or I'll leave right now." Petey snapped. Edward seemed pleased with Pete's anger. He smiled.

"What happened the night before I found you?" he asked smoothly. Petey cringed at the memory.

"Well, Gary packed up his things and began for the gate. I chased after him as he slipped through the bars. I slammed into gate, calling for him to come back but he just slowly backed away from the gates. Before he completely vanished in the darkness he told me something…" Petey fought back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Go on," Edward insisted, "I want to know everything." Petey looked into the town, away from Edward's captivating glare.

"He said… I think it was… uhh…" Petey staled for time.

"Just tell me! Now!" Edward demanded furiously, clenching his fits until his knuckles turned white.

"It's not over someday when I overcome my weakness? Something like that… Something stupid, a poor excuse to leave me…" A tear eluded from his dull eyes. Edward pouted and fidgeted in his spot. He leaned against the wall.

"What was your… relationship… with Gary?" he shuddered, his eyes gazed off somewhere else in the distance. What did he have against him?

"We…uh…" Petey blushed, "we were… lovers… yeah… lovers…" Petey played with his fingers, eyes on the ground. He bit his lip, remembering the good, old times when their love was fiery. There was so much passion in the nights they had spent together. Edward seemed to have read his mind and shook his head in disappointment or denial.

"And... how do you feel about him? Right now I mean."

Petey had feared for this question, "I… I don't know," Edward smirked at this, "I mean... I'll always love him… and… oh god!" Petey fell to the floor and broke out in tears. All Edward could do was watch, feeling a tiny bit guilty. Petey hid his sorrowful face in his hands, ignoring Edward's soothing hand on his back. He took his fingers and ran them smoothly through Petey's hair, hoping to give him some relief that _someone_ was there, even if that person didn't care all that much. All he could do was watch from the sidelines. Petey gasped and stumbled away from him, his eyes wide with shock.

"No, Petey. Not _that_ way, not at all!" but Petey was already running to the dormitory. Edward sighed and went back on his patrol. Petey pushed through his door, throwing him self on his bed. After a while his sobs ceased and he sat up. Trying to regain his breath, he noticed an envelope on his desk. He sprung to it and tore it open.

_Dear Petey,_

_I miss you terribly, but you are better off without me. It's actually not too bad in the town, a better life than Bullworth. How's life for you anyways?_

_Love,_

_Gary._

His sloppy handwriting was hard to read, but Petey had gotten the just of it. Burning with fury, he picked up a pen and piece paper.

_Dear Gary,_

_I don't miss you. No, not at all. You __**left**__ me. I've found someone else, someone __**better**__. I'm not sorry._

_Hate,_

_Pete Kowalski _

Tears splashed onto the paper as he stuffed it into an envelope. The torture was tearing Petey apart, how much longer could he last without him? Hopefully, the letter would make Gary jealous and make him come home. Of course, he couldn't write his true feelings. Then Gary would never come back.

_Gary, please come back._


	4. Nothing but the Truth & Pain

**Title: **"Finding the Right One"

**Pairing:** GaryxPetey & PeteyxEdward

**Rating:** T

**Summary_: _**_"Gary leaves Petey to fend on his own, promising that one day he'll come back. But while he's gone Petey's feelings have changed completely and finds himself with someone else."_

**Authors Notes:** The final piece for now. I'm thinking if I should add on the rest of what I wrote as more chapters or a new story. What do you think?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

**Chapter 4 – Nothing but the Truth & Pain**

The school seemed quieter without Gary around. By the volume level, Petey gathered. The bullying became so much worse. More fights, more random pranks, what fun.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a jock yelled from on top of a cafeteria table. Petey hissed.

_What an attention hog…_

"I will make a kid scream randomly!" Petey looked over at the jock, Ted, oh no. Ted smirked at him and Petey quickened his face and focused on the door.

"Three…"

He quickened his pace.

"Two…"

He was nearly in a jog now.

"One…"

Even though he was sprinting, he was no match for the strong jock. He let out a scream of pain when the larger boy's body collided with his own. He could hardly hear the cracking of his bones above the roar of laughter from the cafeteria. Petey snarled at jock and Ted chuckled in reply.

"Halt!" the familiar voice commanded. He heard Ted swear and quickly sprint off down the hallways, while the other prefects yelled after him. Petey lied sprawled out on the cold floor, cracking his joints together.

"Here," Edward offered his hand. Reluctantly, Petey took it and pulled his self up. Avoiding his glare, he straightened out his clothes.

"Thanks…" he mumbled. Everyone was starring at him. He gathered his books and ran down the stairs without saying goodbye. He didn't need anyone to help him.

_Pete, everyone needs someone_, his mind told him. Cursing in his head, he retreated back to the dorm. As he entered his room he tossed his books on his bed and sat down on the wooden floor. He held his knees and rocked back and forth.

_Why am I so cold to people who try to help me…? _Petey sulked.

After sitting alone for a long period of time, he sat up, trying to return to reality. After he was fully awake from his trance, he glanced over at his desk and noticed a pink envelope waiting for him on his bed. He couldn't help but jump to it. After reading it, dread filled his stomach.

_Dear Petey,_

_Oh, moved on so quickly, huh? Well… that's wonderful! See? You didn't need me! Who is it, may I ask? Don't tell me it's some snooty girl!_

_Gary_

_P.S. You never used the word hate before, not even on the bullies! Why, femme-boy?_

For once, Petey didn't want to talk to Gary. Annoyed by the tone in _his_ letter, Petey imagined Gary alone, he wasn't telling him something. Perhaps he was with the townies… No… Petey crumpled up the paper and tossed in at the corner of the room. He wanted to think of Gary, but he couldn't. He mind was stuck on Edward. Why?

_I… I think I'm… in love…again._

Astonished at his thoughts, Petey jumped up out of his seat and set off to find him. The night conjured a sincere spell over Bullworth at night. The stars twinkled and glowed over the grounds in the cloudless sky. While he was running along the school walls, something popped into his head. What if he didn't feel the same way? If he didn't then everything would be ruined, all gone. Petey decided to take a shortcut near the Greasers territory. He needed to get this over with.

After the climb he heard heavy breathing.

"Petey?" A low voice whispered. This voice…

"Edward?" he whispered back, reaching out to touch his face and remove his glasses.

"What the hell, Pete? Who's that?" No… It was Gary's voice. His stronger arm pulled him up into his chest. He felt Gary's fingers twist around his stringy, maroon hair. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Petey's smooth neck. His heart was beating franticly.

"No… Gary… Stop it." He breathed, trying to keep his breath even. Gary placed his mouth against Petey's. The once warm, moist lips were now cold and dry. Once Gary broke the rough kiss, he could smell his breathe.

"Gary… you've been drinking?!" A small hiccup escaped Gary's throat. Gary wrapped him self around Petey's quivering body, causing him to gasp for breathe that wasn't there.

"No! Gary… don't –" he was cut off by Gary's tongue being shoved down his throat. Tears began to well in his eyes, eventually they began to spill over.

_Where was the gentle, Gary I once knew…? _Petey sobbed in his head.Derby was right… tonight he probably would force him to do it… All he needed was one second to awake from this nightmare, to escape the psycho.

"Fuck!" Gary moaned in pain. Petey could taste his blood in his mouth. One second to get away. Gary loosened his grasp and Petey raced down the ally, leaving Gary to suffer.

_I'm… safe!_ Petey rejoiced in his head.

**SLAM!**

Petey was knocked to the ground with enormous strength. Stumbling to get up, a hand grabbed his pink collar. He forgot it was past curfew, no... What monster would be lurking in the shadows for him this time? He forgot how to scream.

"Petey? What are you doing here past your curfew?" he placed the small boy down. Petey was one hundred percent sure this man was Edward. His kind voice soothed him and his brawny body held him in place, stopping him from collapsing.

"Oh, Edward!" Petey tossed his arms around the muscular man's body. He clenched the fabric of his jacket in his fists. He would tell him here and now.

"What's – are you crying?!" Petey sniffled and held him tighter, afraid that once he let go, he would never see him again.

"Gary's back… he kissed me! Oh… it didn't feel right at all, Edward! I don't want to be with him, not at all! No, not with that… that…monstrous beast!" Petey sobbed into Edmund's uniform. Edward shifted his glasses up the ridge of his nose. He put one arm around Petey's back, holding him close to him. As if he was protecting him.

"Well then, who do you want to be with?" Petey felt his skin heat up. His heart was racing. Was it going to be disgust or approval? He would find out right here.

_Is he blushing?_ Edward thought with a sigh.

"I… I want to be with… with…" He stuttered. Petey was glad Edward couldn't see his red hot face.

"Out with it," Edward wrapped his arms around Petey's waist, clinging onto him. Petey buried his face into his chest, "Petey."

"You… with you…"

Edward chuckled. "Of course," Petey looked up at him and stood on his toes, just inches away from Edward's face. Edward held Petey's arm gently and pressed his lips softly against Petey's. The fire was there, the burning running through Petey's system. Petey enjoyed the way Edward's lips parted his own, adding passion with every second. Holding Petey closely, he kissed down his neck.

"I think I found the right person now," Petey laughed in his ear.


End file.
